1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compact reading apparatus, and more particularly, to a compact reading apparatus which is capable to hold a printed publication such as a book or magazine at an adjustable angle for facilitating reading of the printed publication.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional reading device for holding a printed publication such as a book or magazine has been limited to support the printed publication at a fixed angle since the book supporting mechanism of conventional reading device is usually fixed and thus is incapable to adjust the supporting angle of the book. However, since the height, sitting posture and reading habit of different people may be various, and the light source condition may change from time to time, therefore the conventional reading device providing fixed reading angle can not anymore satisfy the need of various reading conditions. In addition, the fixed supporting mechanism of conventional reading device is also resulting the drawback of having relatively large volume and hence occupies more space when transporting or displaying in a store. Furthermore, conventional reading device with a large size is also inconvenient for a user to store when not in use. Although some reading devices with adjustable book supporting mechanism have been developed during the recent years, however, they all have the same deficiencies of being high cost, complex in structure and difficult to manipulate, and thus leave a room for further improvement.